Twelve Days of Klaroline
by musicalfreak
Summary: Klaus tries to woo Caroline over Christmas break. Follows the traditional song. Christmas fic! Rated T for language
1. First

**A/N:**** Hey everyone, I couldn't resist a holiday fic! Also, I haven't died, the next chapter of 'to make up my mind' is really just taking me a long freaking time to write. So, this story will only last 12 days (ending on Christmas) and then I'll reassume working on 'tmumm'**

* * *

"_A partridge in a pear tree"_

* * *

"Hey Caroline!" Elena smiled at her friend, "How was the biology exam?" She asked nervously.

Caroline grimaced and rolled her eyes, "Let's just say that it's probably a good thing I have forever to go to college. Because these grades…." She made a face indicating that the exam had killed her.

Elena laughed, "Please! You always do fine, even when you say you don't."

"Whatever, it was hard. I'm just glad all my testing is finished. Christmas break, here we come!"

Elena slowed her walking, Caroline turned around to look at her, "What?" Caroline asked, already knowing the words that were about to come out.

Elena bit her lip, "Well, about our Christmas vacation to-"

"NO! No, no, no, no!" Caroline exclaimed, "You can't ruin our Cabo Christmas!"

Elena smiled guiltily, "I'm sorry, it's just Damon suggested maybe we get away. You know, just us…"

Caroline pursed her lips together.

"Remember Care, you said you were going to try to be nicer…"

"Yeah! For my New Year's resolution! Elena! I can't believe you, what am I supposed to do for two weeks!? Sit around and watch Hallmark Christmas movies?"

"Can't you take Tyler? Or something?"

Caroline sighed, "No…he's off doing hybrid freeing things…" She shook her head, "It's fine, I'm not judging you, just go, have fun, have a good Christmas." She said with a bit of a sting.

"Caroline, wait!" Elena moved quickly to reach out to her friend, grabbing her arm lightly, "I wanted to go to Cabo, but I'd really just spend a quiet holiday with my-" She paused, "Damon…"

Caroline's eyebrows rose, "Your _Damon_?" She snorted, "God Elena…" She rolled her eyes and then decided to just let it go. Caroline smiled, "It's fine, really, I'll find something else to do." She forced a smile and watched the relief spread over Elena's face.

"Thanks Caroline, it really means a lot that you said that. And I promise, New Year's, I'm yours."

The friends hugged and both pulled away with smiles.

"Well, I parked this way." Elena gestured in the opposite direction with a laughed.

"Okay, bye Elena, Merry Christmas!" Caroline said gleefully, waving as her friend turned and trotted down the hall.

Caroline pulled her keys out of her bag and continued walking to her car, the smile slipping from her face with every step, "_What the hell am I going to do?"_

* * *

As Caroline got into her car, Klaus watched her with a smile.

Suddenly, his Christmas just got a little more interesting. Caroline remaining in Mystic Falls worked extremely well in his favor, now rather than following her to Cabo and staging an awkward run in, he could simply woo her right her.

He had twelve days.

Klaus could accomplish a lot in twelve days.

Anything could happen in twelve days.

* * *

Caroline stood in her shower with the hot water splashing all over her body.

The warmth was calming.

After school, when she got into her car, all she wanted to do was drive straight to the Salvatore mansion and punch Damon in the face.

But she didn't.

"_Because I'm _understanding _now"_

Caroline scoffed at herself and rolled her eyes.

Her mom would probably be thrilled she'd be staying for Christmas.

But that was probably about it.

A knock on the front door tore Caroline from her reverie.

She quickly turned the water off and pulled on some sweat pants and a hoodie.

With vampire speed she got to the door in seconds, opening it, her wet hair slapped her face.

"Oh." She breathed with disappointment. Standing before her was a delivery boy, probably about her age.

"Can I help you?" She asked, the iciness of her tone made the boy nervous.

"I just have a delivery…for…" He fumbled with his clipboard, "C-Caroline?"

Caroline's eyebrows rose in surprise, "What? Seriously?" She asked, snatching the clipboard from him, "Who's it from?"

"Um…."

Caroline groaned, "Dammit."

There at the bottom of the clipboard, was "_Klaus"_ so delicately written in cursive.

"I don't want it, take it back." Caroline grouched, shoving the clipboard back into the boy's hands.

"If you want to return something…you have to um…send it back, the return labels are inside the gift-"

"Oh my god. Fine." Caroline exclaimed, scribbling her name onto his clipboard.

The boy rushed back to the deliver truck, he lifted the door up and pulled the ramp down. He disappeared inside and then re-emerged with a large potted plant on a dolly.

"What the hell is that?" Caroline muttered as he pushed the dolly up her driveway. The delivery boy propped it onto the patio and slid the dolly away.

Caroline stared at, what appeared to be, a tree.

"Do you know what this is?" Caroline asked just as the delivery boy began to retreat.

"I believe it's a pear tree." He said carefully, "And…this was on the back." He approached the tree and pulled out a small stuffed animal bird.

"A partridge." He smiled, outstretching the toy to Caroline.

"A partridge. In a pear tree. Seriously?" Caroline frowned.

The delivery boy shrugged, "Merry Christmas." He said to Caroline before hustling back to the truck.

"Merry Christmas." Caroline replied quietly, quizzically looking at the tree.

* * *

Klaus heard the vibration of his phone on the table. He brightened the screen and laughed.

**Why do I now own a pear tree?**

_It's all because of Christmas love._

…**Don't even pull all this Christmas magic b.s. on me….**

_Oh now, don't be a scrooge ;) Just sit back, relax, and enjoy these twelve days of Christmas_

**Bah. Humbug.**

* * *

**A/N:**** I LOVE this idea! Weeeee Christmas! These chapters will probably be relatively short. And The story probably won't actually 'end' on Christmas because I'm going to do a New Year's Eve follow up…. And I'm very excited. Yay Christmas time!**

**Happy Holidays everyone! **


	2. Second

_"Two Turtle Doves"_

* * *

The next morning Caroline stood in her living room, dressed in her flannel pajamas, staring at her makeshift pear/Christmas tree.

She cocked her head to the left.

And then to the right.

Although the ornaments were a little too heavy for the pear tree's branches, the garland really brought the festiveness.

She sighed and shrugged, "Oh well."

"_This is what happens when your mom works too much."_

Caroline laughed out loud as the star slid off the top of the tree.

She plopped back on to the couch and cupped her mug of hot chocolate. Caroline turned up the volume of the TV just as "Meet Me in St. Louis" returned from its commercial break.

"_This isn't so bad."_ Caroline couldn't help but think.

No school, no drama, no crazy hectic schedule…

Caroline sighed and pulled her pink fluffy snowflake blanket up to her shoulders.

Suddenly she heard her front porch creak under someone's footsteps.

Caroline whined as she tore the blanket off of her and trudged to the door before the mystery guest knocked.

She whisked the door open, ready to greet the stranger with a look of utter annoyance.

But she was greeted with a head of curly blonde hair and dimples from ear to ear.

"Hello sweetheart." Klaus smiled, his hands laced neatly behind his back.

Caroline was briefly stunned, "Klaus, what're you-"

Klaus chuckled, "I'm rather enjoying this samurai bun look you've got going there. It goes quite nicely with the penguin pajamas."

Caroline's cheeks attempted to blush, but she held her composure, "What do you want? It's like ten in the morning."

"Ah," Klaus began, tearing his eyes away from her, "I've brought you your second day of Christmas gift." He grinned, releasing his hands and revealing a box with a single red bow.

Caroline frowned, "Okay, I don't know if you know this or not, but in America, we only give Christmas presents on _Christmas-_"

"I'm well aware of the Pagan holiday traditions with the tree and all of that." He said quickly, waving her off, "However I'm more interested in you."

Caroline looked at him quizzically.

"Has anyone taken the time to act out one of your most _favorite_ childhood Christmas songs?"

Suddenly Caroline was taken back to her first grade Christmas play, in which she had her first solo ever.

"_Five golden rings"_

"How did you know about that?" Caroline asked as a smile spread across her lips.

Klaus shrugged, pushing the present towards her, "Now, be a dear and open this."

Caroline felt the irritation melt away, as it usually did.

"_It's one present…what could it hurt?"_

Klaus was waiting patiently when Caroline's eyes finally met his.

"Okay, okay, hand it over…" She said, attempting to hide her grin as she took the wrapped box into her hands.

It was heavier than she expected. With the box balanced in one hand she slowly undid the bow.

Inhaling, she carefully lifted a corner of the box.

Suddenly there was such a frenzy of white feathers and squawking, Caroline screamed and dropped it.

Two doves haphazardly escaped her front porch and flew off down the street.

"What the HELL WAS THAT?" Caroline exclaimed, clutching her chest in panic.

Klaus couldn't help the laugh that left him, "You reacted slightly different than expected…"

Caroline's jaw dropped, "How did you think I'd react to getting attacked by birds!?"

Klaus opened his mouth to protest but Caroline had already turned with a frustrated growl and walked into her house, shutting the door behind her.

"See you tomorrow Caroline!" Klaus brightly exclaimed, the grin far from fading off his lips.

"No you won't." Caroline said from behind the door.

Klaus laughed again as he turned and walked down Caroline's driveway.

Caroline discreetly pulled back the curtain from the window; she couldn't help but smile as Klaus walked away.

* * *

**A/N:**** This is late because my awesome job is open until midnight on the weekends :(**

**But I'm going to double update today to keep this story on track! It may be early tomorrow when chapter 3 gets posted, but it WILL get posted!**


	3. Third

_"Three French Hens"_

* * *

All Caroline could think about while she tried to sleep, was the constant sound of wings flapping and feathers surrounding her.

Finally, at seven in the morning, she just decided to get up.

Rising early had really done her nothing though.

She got dressed in some jeans and a warm sweater, twister her hair around in perfect waves and put on some light make-up.

By noon, there was still no sign of Klaus.

"_Disappointment is the wrong word…"_ She thought as she peeked out the window for the third time that minute.

After watching her neighborhood mailman come and go, Caroline sighed and glanced around the house.

The sun was actually shining, so it looked like a nice day despite the fifty degree temperature.

"_Even though everyone's gone for Christmas, I guess I can still get them presents."_

Caroline thought as she pulled her boots on.

"_And a New Year's Eve dress is imperative."_ She smiled and grabbed her car keys.

* * *

To avoid the compromising situation of buying something that one of her friends already had, Caroline drove to Richmond.

It would have been a great day of retail therapy, except for the thought of Klaus lingering in her mind.

In the shopping square she decided on, Caroline walked past an art gallery.

She stopped and looked at the paintings hanging in the window.

Suddenly her breath caught in her throat.

Right there, in front of her was an intricate oil painting of a white horse.

Although it wasn't Klaus' work and really, it didn't have anything to do with Klaus at all, Caroline's mind wandered to him.

After a long moment of staring, she pulled herself away and continued walking down the strip.

She went to cross the street and waited for several drivers, who ignored her presence at the crosswalk, to stop and let her cross.

Finally, a sleek black SUV stopped and waved at her to cross. Caroline smiled and waved a thank you to the woman driving the car.

She happened to look at the brand of car, a Lexus hybrid.

A hybrid.

Caroline turned her head quickly and walked as fast as she could out of the street.

"_It's like he's haunting me."_

After stopping in a few stores and buying a couple things here and there, to round up her shopping day, Caroline stopped in a small coffee shop to grab something to-go.

After ordering, she waited to receive her latte by the straw and napkin counter.

"Klaus?" She heard the barista say.

Caroline approached the pickup counter hesitantly, "What name did you say?"

The young brunette smiled, "Chris, is that you?"

Caroline shook her head and felt the blush creep up onto her cheeks.

"_I need to go home."_ Caroline thought sullenly, picking up her rightful coffee, and hustling back to her car.

* * *

Caroline walked into her dark house.

She must have missed her mom on her lunch/dinner break.

Caroline dropped her keys on the table by the door and walked into the living room.

She was surprised to see her pear/Christmas tree plugged in and all aglow.

Beneath the tree was a single present wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper.

Caroline knelt down to the floor and scooped it up easily, the box fitting against the length of her hand.

She exhaled before turning over the card.

"_Because I now know you suffer from ornithophobia, I opted for something other than hens"_ The note read.

Intrigued, Caroline opened the box.

As soon as she took off the wrapping paper, she gasped.

The box read _"Cartier"_ in beautiful gold cursive.

Slowly using her thumb, she easily flipped the box open.

"Wow." She said breathlessly, in awe of the bracelet.

There were three bands of three different types of gold, all interwoven together. The diamonds that encrusted the pink, yellow and white gold circles gleamed against the lights of the Christmas/pear tree.

Despite already having a boyfriend,

And despite the fact that Klaus was an evil villain,

Caroline slid the bracelet onto her wrist and twisted it around fondly.

"_It's not like I'm making a decision."_ She thought, extending her arm and admiring the bracelet from afar.

* * *

Halfway through Elf, Caroline's phone vibrated.

**Did you enjoy the hen substitution?**

_I'm not really sure how you got into my house, but please don't do it again._

**So you enjoyed it then. Are you wearing it?**

Caroline guiltily lifted her hand out of her blanket, the bracelet twinkling as brightly as before.

_Nope._

**Very well. But, I must warn you, I'm a patient one. You'll sing for me one day little bird.**

_Ha. Doubtful. But, keep the expensive jewelry coming ;)_

Caroline hit send and then instantly regretted it.

"Did I just send him a _winky_ face?" Caroline groaned and tossed her phone to the other side of the couch.

"What is happening to me?" She whined before slamming her head into the pillow behind her.

* * *

**A/N:**** Double update yay! And with 30 minutes to spare before I have to rush to get ready for work!**

**I love you guys all so much, thank you for putting this on your alerts and leaving reviews! **

**You really don't understand it until you write your own fics, but the readers seriously fuel the updates. It's like I want to update for **_**you**_**. Fellow writers will agree with me.**

**Off to work now lovelies. Hope your Saturday night is FAR better than mine!**


	4. Fourth

"_Four Calling Birds"_

* * *

Caroline went to Google and began typing.

_12 days of Christmas_

The plan was simple: do as much research on the popular song to find out what Klaus may show up with next.

"_Obsessive is the wrong word…"_

Caroline clicked on the Wikipedia entry and began reading.

"_English Christmas carol…blah blah blah…"_

She scrolled down the page to the lyrics section and began singing quietly to herself while she read them.

Until she got to the fourth day.

"Four colly birds!?" She exclaimed to her computer, "What the eff is a colly bird?"

Before she could read the next line her phone buzzed with a phone call.

"Bonnie, hey!" She said into the receiver, "How's your dad's family?"

"Boring as always. How's Cabo!?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

Caroline rolled her eyes and went into the details of how Elena ditched her.

The conversation rolled into a twenty minute bashing session of Damon.

"Also, did you know that in the "Twelve Days of Christmas" song, day four is actually colly birds, not Calling birds?"

"What, no way."

Caroline laughed, "I know! I totally feel like my childhood was a lie."

Bonnie laughed as well, "So, what's a colly bird then?"

Caroline snorted, "A freakin' black bird that represents coal-"

Suddenly Caroline knew what Klaus' plan was.

"Hey Bonnie? I gotta go, I'll talk to you later okay?"

Caroline laughed as she clicked the conversation away.

"That bastards giving me coal!" She exclaimed, knowing exactly what she was going to do today.

* * *

It was impossible to find true coal anywhere.

As Caroline circled the entire supermarket for the third time, she almost just decided on charcoal.

She picked up two bags and was comparing prices when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, unsure of the number that had dialed her.

"Hi, is this Caroline?"

"It is, may I ask who's calling?"

"Yes, this is Kaitlin Menza, associate lifestyle editor from Seventeen Magazine! I was just calling because we received your application for our "Fresh Faces" contest, and my team and I completely love you. Your resume is very impressive and we think you'd be a great addition to our spread!"

Caroline was momentarily stunned, "What? Seriously?"

"Of course! I was actually calling to see if we could set up your interview, we need to do a quick little interview about you and your town, we'll come to you of course, and we'll bring our hair, makeup and wardrobe team to dress you all up and take a few pictures for the article. We'll pick a date after the holidays of course, but we'll need to come down to you before April, because the May edition is when we're running the article."

Caroline's mouth fell open, "You want to come to Mystic Falls, and interview me?"

"Yes, we were thinking around February or March? If we could get some great snowfall pictures that would be fantastic. Does that work for you?"

Caroline nodded and then answered, "Sure, of course, yes!"

"Great! Alright Caroline, we'll be in touch with you after the holidays! Congratulations again!"

Caroline pulled the phone away from her ear and jumped up and down right there in the barbecue aisle.

* * *

Caroline sat on a curbside bench with her phone out, searching for the nearest store where she could buy real coal.

Nothing in her town.

Of course.

"I know they sell cute little bags of it at Target…" She murmured, then Googling the nearest Target super center.

"_Two towns over…awesome."_

Caroline sighed and began digging for her car keys out of her purse.

Her phone vibrated.

"Hey mom." Caroline said, continuing to dig around for her keys.

"Hey Caroline, what're you doing?"

"Umm, trying to find my stupid keys so I can finish up my shopping."

"Oh okay, well look, I was going to send myself home early tonight, do you want me to pick up some Chinese food for us?"

Caroline stopped digging, "You're going to be home for dinner?"

"Yeah, I put most of my case files away. I'm ready for a night off."

Caroline smiled, "Well, then yeah, Chinese sounds great. Do you want to maybe rent a couple movies too?"

"I'd love that. Let's get the latest Nicholas Sparks movie, have you seen it?"

Caroline shook her head, "No, but I want to!"

"Me too. Okay then, I'll see you around six?"

"Sure mom, sounds good. I love you."

"Love you too, Care."

Caroline laughed at the strangeness, her mom, a night off?

Must be a Christmas miracle.

* * *

After finally getting the proper coal from Target, Caroline was back in her car and on her way back to Mystic Falls.

While she was at a red light, the radio announcer began talking about the next hourly contest they were hosting.

"Alright loyal listeners! It's time for our Ed Sheeran giveaway!"

Caroline heard the woman say Ed Sheeran and quickly turned the volume knob and listened.

"That's right!" The broadcaster continued, "We're going to play "A Team" sometime in the next thirty minutes, and when it's over, be caller twelve and we'll hook you up two tickets and backstage passes for his upcoming show!"

"_Ugh, that would be so cool!"_ Caroline thought as the light turned green. She pulled her phone from her bag and quickly typed the radio stations phone number before she started moving.

The odds of her winning were about as good as winning the lottery, but she had an hour drive to get home, she needed something to keep her entertained.

As she drove her mind wandered.

"_I haven't heard from Klaus today…"_ She couldn't help but think, _"Too bad I have him beat on today's surprise. He'll show up at my house but waiting for him won't be me, but a big bag of coal." _Caroline laughed out loud at her own plotting.

Suddenly, she heard the light acoustic opening chords

"_White lips, pale face, breathing in the snowflakes…"_

Caroline was giddy as she sang along, turning her volume up louder.

In order to win, she decided she'd need to call in just as the song was ending.

She carefully drove and held her thumb on the call button while the song played.

Finally, as it was ending, Caroline pressed call and activated the speakerphone.

For the longest time, the line just rang and rang. Caroline shrugged it off, she didn't look at it as a win or a lose.

Just as she was about to end the call, she heard the line click.

"Congratulations! You're number twelve!"

"WHAT!?" Caroline screamed happily, "This is seriously the best day I've ever had!"

* * *

Caroline was still beaming when she parked her car in the driveway.

It was only five-thirty and her mom wasn't home yet.

Caroline didn't even care, she was floating on cloud nine.

When her phone rang this time, she didn't even care who it was, no one could ruin her fantastic mood.

"Hello love."

Not even Klaus.

"Hello Klaus, before you even try to give me my fourth present; I want you to know that I already know what it is."

"Oh really? Do tell." Klaus smiled from the other line.

Caroline sighed as she got out of her car, "Coal. Which I bought for you as well, because I discovered that it wasn't truly calling birds, but colly birds. But you know what?"

"What?" Klaus asked hesitantly.

"I'm not even going to give it to you."

"Why not?"

Caroline felt the happiness overcome her, "Because today was the best day ever."

"Was it? How?"

"Well, I seriously got the best four phone calls of my life. I got to bash Damon right off the bat this morning, Seventeen magazine wants to interview me, _me._ My mom actually wants to spend time with me, and I freaking won Ed Sheeran tickets. Ed freaking Sheeran! It's really almost too good to be…"

Caroline's words faded away as she thought of the uncanny order of the events that took place today.

Suddenly Caroline's mood flipped around completely, "Klaus, did you have something to do with that?"

Klaus chuckled from the other line, "Do you not believe in luck?"

"When it comes to you? No." Caroline began pacing her front porch. If Klaus had compelled all these people, then was it real?

No. It wasn't.

"Are you near your front door?" Klaus asked, a smile pulled at his lips.

Caroline frowned as she nervously looked down the street, "Yes, why?"

"Look on the mat." He said easily.

Caroline walked to the door and on top of the mat was a little bag of coal.

She gave a relieved sigh as she picked up the coal and shook her head.

"Did you find it?"

Rather than giving him the satisfaction, Caroline changed the topic, "So I beat you today." she said smugly.

Klaus laughed, "That's a matter of opinion, sweetheart."

"What does that even mean?"

"Well, you've been talking to me on the phone for ten minutes now." Klaus said brightly, "In my book that kind of makes me a winner."

Caroline went silent, thinking for the perfect comeback.

"You're impossible." Was the best response she could think of, "Goodbye."

"Until tomorrow."

* * *

Klaus smiled as he ended Caroline's call, he then dialed a phone number and waited for an answer.

Finally, the line clicked over to one of Klaus's hybrids.

"Yes," Klaus said sternly, "Your team did very well today, congratulations."

He paused briefly, in thought.

"Oh, and consider the next eight days your holiday vacation."

Klaus hung up, and slid his phone across his dresser.

Eight more days.

Eight more glorious, hope-filled days.

* * *

**A/N:**** Aww, Klausy's turning into a big softy!**

**This chapter's so long! And I bet I ruined ALL OF YOUR CHILDHOODS with this 'colly birds' bull. It blew my mind when I found out. I almost didn't think I could write a chapter about it.**

**But thanks to my boyfriend and the lovely OkBooey31, I think our ideas worked out pretty well!**

**I hope everyone has a good Monday! I will, because I'm off **** yayyyyyyy**


	5. Fifth

_"Five Golden Rings"  
_

* * *

Caroline tossed and turned through the night.

With frustration, she threw her bed covers off and rolled onto her side.

She tried to sleep, but it never came.

Opening her eyes and allowing them to adjust to the darkness, Caroline sighed.

Her gaze wandered right over to her white vanity, where the bracelet Klaus had given her laid snug in its box.

It practically called her name.

"And cue the ghost of Christmas past…" She mumbled.

Finally Caroline got up and slid into her cushioned bench; she opened the box and pulled the bracelet out gently.

"_This isn't me. I shouldn't be doing this."_ She admitted, placing the bracelet back inside the box.

"_No one deserves to be strung along…not even Klaus."_ Caroline sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, knowing what she had to do.

* * *

Caroline rang the doorbell to the Mikaelson manor three times before letting herself in.

"Whoa." She said breathlessly as she entered to marble foyer.

Christmas lights and tinsel hung everywhere imaginable, and in the connected parlor room, a group of hybrids or maids were hanging green wreaths in the windows.

"Excuse me?" Caroline interrupted, "I need to see Klaus."

"Well, look no further."

Caroline turned around just as Klaus was coming through the front door.

"And what do I owe this lovely surprise?"

Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Actually, I need to talk to you."

"Wonderful. I'll arrange for some breakfast, your gift as just arrived as well." Klaus said, walking through the parlor room and into a humongous dining room, with a large wooden table and matching chairs.

"That's what I needed to talk about." Caroline began as she followed him.

Klaus pulled her chair out for her and they both took their seats.

"Before you begin, what would you like for breakfast? Or if you've eaten we have a large variety of coffee?"

"Coffee's fine." Caroline said as her stomach twisted, her nerves coming out of nowhere.

Klaus gestured from a corner of the room and in just a few moments Caroline had to pick from several types of lattes, cappuccinos, and even teas.

"I hope you find on you like." Klaus said with a smile.

Caroline decided on green tea with a dab of citrus, she held her mug tightly in her hands as she fought for the right words to speak.

Klaus poured his own coffee, black, and added some sort of spices to it.

"Now," Klaus said easily after he took a sip, "What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Caroline exhaled and placed her mug onto the table, "Okay, look, I'm not an idiot. I can feel this…weird connection we have, and I'm not denying it."

Klaus opened his mouth to interject, but Caroline beat him to it.

"But I'm not being fair here, I have a boyfriend and-"

Klaus laughed and Caroline's words hung in the air.

"Don't grow a conscience now, love. At least open this first." He said with a grin, pulling another small box out of his jacket pocket and slid it slowly towards Caroline.

Caroline shook her head, "I really can't accept this."

Klaus smirked and shrugged lightly, "Very well."

The pair fell into silence.

Caroline picked up her mug and took slow sips.

Finally, she placed it back down, "Did your family celebrate Christmas when you were human?"

Her question caught Klaus entirely off guard.

"Not particularly." He answered slowly, "My youngest brother was born in the winter time, after his death we hardly felt it appropriate to celebrate."

Caroline kicked herself for bringing up such a dark subject, "I'm sorry." Was all she could formulate, and knew it wasn't enough.

Klaus inhaled after a long sip of his coffee, "What about you, what do your favorite holiday memories consist of?"

Caroline frowned as she thought, "Well, Christmas was always weird because my parents were divorced. So if I saw one at Christmas, then I saw the other at New Year's and basically had a second Christmas."

Klaus nodded as he listened, "Did you have a favorite holiday parent?"

Caroline laughed and shook her head, "No, because they were always trying to outdo each other," She paused and reflected, "All I ever wanted to do was go ice skating, and neither of my parents would ever take me!" She giggled and took another sip of tea. With an eye roll she added, "Not your typical American Christmas."

Klaus laughed politely as he watched Caroline carefully drink; slyly she would take a glimpse at the neatly wrapped box that sat just near her elbow.

Klaus admired her stubbornness at times.

"How about this," Klaus started, gesturing towards the gift, "If you don't like it or need it or whatever you may be telling yourself, I will gladly pawn it for you and you can keep the money and do with it as you please. Put it in your savings, or donate it, or perhaps buy some fancy organic food?"

Caroline couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, okay" She gave up, delicately picking up the box and opening it.

"Oh my god." She whispered, and then looked back at Klaus, "Seriously?"

Klaus happily shrugged, "It's really nothing."

Caroline took the golden ring into the palm of her hand; she twisted it lightly in the light revealing the sparkling band of diamonds wrapped around the freshwater pearl.

She suddenly remembered the verse of the day, "Five golden rings."

Surely there weren't four more rings waiting for her. This one had to cost at least four thousand dollars.

"Is this made of five kinds of gold, or something?" She asked Klaus, peering more closely at the ring.

Klaus's lips twitched into a smile, "Of course not. Only three. Three types of gold, diamonds and a pearl."

"Five." Caroline shook her head, "Incredible."

Klaus watched her for a moment before he began speaking, "Now, do you wish to keep it or trade it for something?" He questioned, lacing his fingers on the table.

Caroline pursed her lips and looked back at the ring.

It was beautiful, and she loved it.

But wouldn't taking the ring send the wrong message?

Although, it was a gift…

Caroline's mind worked to find the perfect answer.

Klaus interjected her thoughts, "Caroline, I simply want you to know that you have other options, whatever option you choose will be fine with me."

Caroline peeled herself away from her thinking and looked at Klaus strangely as he continued.

"Now, whether those options are good or bad, well, that is of your deciding of course." He smiled at her.

* * *

Caroline left the Mikaelson manor with the ring in her purse.

Klaus's words continued to swim through her mind.

Was it possible that he was talking about more than just a ring?

* * *

**A/N:**** To clear up some confusion on the last chapter, yes Klaus planned for all those good things to happen to Caroline. I didn't really spend a lot of time thinking about the details, but, he could've easily compelled one (or several) of Liz's deputies to take on a few of the open cases. And Bonnie's as easy as Klaus compelling a member of her family to say, "How's your friend Caroline?" lol. But really. Obviously the others were pretty compel-able ;) that's a word now.**

**Ahh, Day 5. My favorite part of the song. Does anyone else sing it like this: " FIVE GOLDEN RINGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSS!" And do like this weird hand motion too? Because I definitely do that. Lol.**


	6. Sixth

"_Six Geese a Laying"_

* * *

Caroline heard the doorbell ring somewhere deep in her sleep.

By the third ring, her eyes had finally opened.

Trudging down the stairs in her penguin pajamas, she reached the front door and opened it; the bright sun caused her to squint.

"Good morning sweetheart."

Caroline blinked several time, trying to comprehend the image of Klaus standing before her, dressed in dark jeans and a gray hoodie.

"Are you ready for your day six adventure?"

Caroline inhaled and quickly looked down at her pajamas, "Give me like, 5 minutes." She said quickly.

* * *

Caroline peered closely at the sign before her as the car slowed to a stop.

"_Goose_ Pond?" She asked, "Is that the cheesy reference to the lyrics for today?" She added playfully.

Klaus shrugged as he caught Caroline's eye, he smirked and opened his door.

Caroline curiously followed.

She pulled her pea coat closer to her, even though the cold didn't really affect her. She trailed behind Klaus down a worn dirt path. It hadn't snowed yet, but the trees were lightly frosted; the brown and red leaves beneath them snapped and crunched as they walked.

Finally the trees opened up to a clearing.

Caroline gasped and instantaneously smiled.

The pond was iced over.

And there were ice skates waiting for her.

Caroline lit up like a little girl in a doll shop.

"Do you approve?" Klaus asked, watching Caroline attempt to mask her enthusiasm.

"Yes." She said happily, "I do approve." She turned to face him, "So, you actually listen when I speak, huh?"

Klaus smiled, "You say the most interesting things, love, how could I not listen?"

Caroline hid her blush by turning away, "Are you skating too?" She asked, walking to the small bench that held white ice skates in her size.

Klaus watched her sit and take her boots off; she easily slid the skates on and began lacing them up, "Perhaps another time." Was his simplistic answer.

Caroline shrugged as she stood and strode to the pond on the blades, "How is this even possible? It was like, fifty degrees yesterday?"

Klaus sauntered to the bench and sat down, "Would you believe me if I left it at 'Christmas magic'?" He asked with a grin.

Caroline slid easily onto the ice, her balance was perfection.

"I was always really good at rollerblading." Caroline drawled as she glided across the pond, "I always knew I'd be a great ice skater."

Klaus chuckled, "I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you're a vampire."

"Hey, I like to think that I was an awesome human, let me have this moment!"

Klaus watched her test her luck, spinning in wide circles at first and tightening them up as she gained speed. The smile on her face is what made everything worth it. Every little thing he did.

"You know, I was thinking," Caroline said suddenly, "If we entered the Olympics, would that be cheating?"

"I tried out one year."

Caroline stopped skating and looked at him, "Really? What year?"

Klaus waved her off, "In the eighties or seventies…they blur together at times."

Caroline was surprised, "What event did you try out for? Was it for team USA?"

"I really wanted to do a winter sport, skiing or something." He began, "I compelled my way through most of the rounds, so I was at the one just before they pick the team to go."

Caroline nodded in amazement.

"But when I got in the room with the other men who were competing, I just left."

Caroline's forehead scrunched in confusion, "Why?"

Klaus shrugged, "I'm not sure. It was just something about all their talk of their training and how it would help their lives so much…" He stopped and filled his eyes with Caroline's, "Suppose I'm not as evil as I wish to be."

The corner of Caroline's lip pulled into a smile as she resumed her skating.

After doing a few more pirouettes, Caroline daintily stepped off the ice and made her way back to the bench.

She exhaled as she sat down and began unlacing her skates, "So, yesterday…" She began hesitantly, staying very focused on the ties of her skates, "When you mentioned your brother Henrik?"

Klaus waited motionlessly for Caroline to continue. Caroline pulled her skates off and began replacing them with her boots.

"Well, it just…" Caroline inhaled and blew it out, she looked at Klaus and slowly spoke, "Before I was born, my parents had a baby before me. A boy." She clasped and unclasped her hands, "Samuel." Caroline looked at Klaus and sadly smiled, "He died hours after his birth, he was so early and tiny…he just couldn't make it."

Klaus listened patiently, watching his light confide in him; trust him.

"Anyways," She continued, dabbing her eyes, "He was born the same month as me…so for a long time my birthday was always an awful experience. I always felt that somehow it was my fault that he didn't make it."

Klaus nodded and looked forward toward the pond.

Caroline reached out and put her hand on top of his knee, "But that's the thing,"

Klaus looked quickly at her hand resting against his jeans.

"Sometimes terrible things just happen."

For a moment, their eyes lingered on one and others. There was a force there between them, pulling them closer.

Suddenly Caroline looked away and took her hand back, her cheeks freshly pinched with pink.

"Race you to the car!" She said hastily, standing from the bench, "Loser buys lunch!" She hollered as she took off back in the direction of the car.

Klaus shook his head with a single laugh as he followed closely behind her.

* * *

**A/N:**** I definitely wrote this chapter with a mug of hot cocoa and Michael Buble's 'All I Want for Christmas is You" on repeat….sorry for the feels….I was having them while writing.**

**Also, if someone WANTS to write a songfic one shot to 'All I Want for Christmas is You" in maybe Klaus' perspective… I mean, I'd read it….just saying...**


	7. Seventh

_"Seven Swans a Swimming"_

* * *

"_It wasn't necessarily flirting…"_ Caroline told herself as she brushed her hair, "_I was being comforting…like a good friend."_

"_Just his friend."_ She justified, laying the brush back onto her vanity.

She sighed as she stood, glancing out the window.

Her street was quiet.

This is the moment that she regrets her friends leaving her.

For a second she wanted to call someone. Elena maybe?

"_No she's being gross with Damon."_

Bonnie was always an option but Caroline felt guilty pulling her away from her family.

As she was staring at the screen of her phone, it actually began vibrating.

Tyler was calling.

Caroline groaned a little and then pressed the talk button.

"Finally." She said, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Hello to you too…"

Caroline was silent. If Tyler wasn't so crazy about freeing these hybrids, this conversation would go entirely different. But the fact was, Tyler cared more about the hybrids.

He was nearly as bad as Klaus.

"How's Hayley?" She asked bitterly.

Tyler sighed, "You said you didn't care that she came-"

"Oh, yeah, sure, why would I care that a she-wolf with a thing for you, took a road trip halfway across the country with you?"

Tyler's line was quiet.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine with it." Caroline exhaled.

"I didn't call to fight…" Tyler said softly

Caroline sat down and closed her eyes, "I know." She inhaled slowly, "I'm sorry. I'm just upset that I'm basically alone all Christmas break."

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Away. The specifics don't matter. All that matters is that they left me here with…" Caroline trailed off as she saw the UPS truck stop in front of her house, "Yes." She whispered.

"What? Left you with who? Caroline?" Tyler asked, as if the phone had been disconnected.

Caroline shook her head as she quickly stood, "Nothing, it's nothing. Look, I actually have to run, okay? I'll talk to you later."

She quickly hung up the phone and met the delivery guy at the door.

* * *

Caroline turned every which way in front of her mirror.

Of course the dress fit her perfectly.

Of course it did.

The royal blue seemed to pull the color right from her eyes. And although the darker blue fabric that hung from the bottom of the dress looked a little crazy from the garment bag, on Caroline, it really looked nice.

She didn't even bother guessing where she was going tonight.

At seven pm.

Like a blonde monkey, she did as Klaus said.

"_He's says jump, I ask how high."_ She thought as a scowl spread across her face.

"But seriously…" She murmured, running her hands against the fabric of the dress.

She shook her head and grabbed her clutch and jacket; the car would be here any second.

"_Five more days, and this will all be over."_

* * *

Caroline sat in the backseat of the Mercedes and her mind wandered.

She wasn't sure how long she'd really been in the car, but so far she had established that one, she may like Klaus, and two, this is bad.

Klaus had to know what he was getting himself into, and it was more than likely that even after these twelve days, Caroline would still turn him down.

"_Right?"_

Caroline thought as the cars and lights on the street all blurred together.

"_I would turn him down, wouldn't I?"_

The idea danced around her mind for several more minutes when the car finally slowed.

Caroline glanced out the window, and as she had been several times this week, she was pleasantly surprised.

She had arrived at the Ballet Theater.

Once when she was younger her dad had taken her there to see the Nutcracker; it was one of the finer childhood memories she had.

"Miss," The chauffeur said softly as he opened Caroline's door and extended his hand to help her out of the car.

Caroline thanked him and accepted a ticket from him, he led her to the glass doors and from there a theater attendant took her to her seat.

When Caroline had come as a child, it was a last minute decision, as her dad was trying to out-due her mom. Their seats were up in the nosebleeds.

Caroline was led down several halls, through several levels; finally, as if she had been transported through time, the woman leading her approached a boxed seat with a red curtain behind it.

She nodded politely to Caroline, and Caroline pulled the curtain back.

She smiled.

Klaus stood immediately, looking as dapper as ever in a gray and white tuxedo. He gestured for Caroline to enter, as she did, and presented her with a glass of champagne.

"It's still our thing, isn't it?" He asked with a smirk.

Caroline took the glass and nodded curtly, "Is this our movie date where I can sit a row away from you?" She asked as her eyebrows rose.

Klaus chuckled, "You may have the first four seats to do with your choosing. I will simply sit behind you, as you so wish."

Caroline hid her smile as she danced in her victory, she took her seat and Klaus took his in the row behind her, just as he said.

Caroline looked back at him to give him a sarcastic smile, but when she did, he shushed her and pointed to the stage.

She turned back around just as the curtain was rising.

And Swan Lake had begun.

* * *

**A/N:**** What did I get myself into updating every day? Double update day is tomorrow. Lol. I closed last night and then had to come right back and open in the morning. It was swell! Just swell! But, I'm behind, so tomorrow I'll do 8 and 9!**

**Also, here's a quick thanks to everyone who's been reviewing this! I just want to reply back to all of you with like these massive thank you letters! I've been slowly replying to them! But I'm definitely reading them and enjoying every single one.**

**Now off to watch some Boardwalk Empire with the boyfriend, enjoy your night, ya'll ;)**


	8. Eighth

_"Eight Maids a Milking"_

* * *

Caroline rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head.

It was Friday morning, and she was hungover.

"Too much champagne." She groaned pulling a second pillow over her face to drown out the noise.

Noise.

Caroline removed both pillows and listened.

It was coming from her kitchen, pots clinking together, the water being turned on and off, the stove timer beeping….

"What the hell is my mother doing."

She sat up slowly, swinging her legs over her bed. She massaged her temples a few times before slipping her feet into some fuzzy slippers and shuffling out of her room.

"Mom?" She moaned, treading down the hallway, "What're you-"

Caroline looked up and saw that her mom was actually sitting at the dining room table, which they never used, she had the newspaper open and was still in her pajamas.

"Oh, good morning!" Liz said cheerfully, laying the newspaper down in front of her.

Caroline blinked, partly from the light and partly from the strange image of her mother home in her pajamas.

"Sit down, Care, do you want some tea or coffee?"

Caroline sat as she was told, "Um, tea?"

"Excuse me?" Liz raised her voice a little and a small, plump woman emerged from the kitchen.

"Who is this?" Caroline asked quizzically, "What are they doing in there?"

"Relax Caroline," Liz laughed and then turned back to the woman, "Could Caroline have some of this delicious tea?"

The small woman nodded with a smile and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Caroline waited for the door to fully shut before she looked at her mom, nearly panic stricken, "Are there a hundred of them in there? Who are they? What are they doing here? And why aren't you at work?"

"Slow down Caroline!" Liz smiled, "Everything's fine. I told you I wanted to take a few days off for Christmas, and well, this morning I got up and there was a knock at the door, I answered it, and now Susan and her team are making us breakfast…."

Caroline opened her mouth the respond, but Susan came back and placed a large tea mug in front of her. Caroline smiled politely, blew on the liquid a little, and then took a small sip.

She nearly spit it back into the cup.

She'd had this tea before, at the Mikaelson's.

"_Of course."_

"Eight maids…" Caroline said softly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Caroline shook her head as Susan and three other people came out of the kitchen with massive serving bowls of fruit, oatmeal, pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast…

Caroline was suddenly very appreciative for Klaus' devious ways.

* * *

_The previous night…_

"Klaus." Caroline stage whispered, fully turning around in her seat at the theater, "Klaus." She repeated louder.

"Yes, love." Klaus whispered back, leaning forward in his seat towards her.

"Um, I want some more champagne." She said, spinning her glass around in the air, as if to prove it truly was empty.

"Are you sure, that's approaching the end of the bottle."

Caroline looked at her glass, "But, you've had some too, right? So, I didn't drink the _whole_ bottle…"

Klaus just shook his head.

Caroline looked back at her glass sadly, "I drank the whole bottle?"

Klaus nodded.

Caroline frowned, "Oh man. I'm going to have a serious headache tomorrow…and it's all your fault!"

Klaus chuckled as Caroline turned around and sunk lower into her seat; pouting.

"Oh, come now Caroline," Klaus mused, lightly hopping the seat before him and settling down next to Caroline.

"No." Caroline said stubbornly, "Tomorrow I'm going to be sick, and it's all because you let me drink myself silly."

Klaus, pushing his gentleman's politeness, reached out and tucked Caroline's hair neatly behind her ear, "What if I make you breakfast tomorrow? Would that be a sufficient enough apology?"

Caroline couldn't help but smile, she looked over her shoulder at him, "Fine, but only pancakes. I love pancakes."

Klaus nodded as Caroline readjusted in her seat, watching as the ballet continued.

Klaus watched Caroline discreetly.

Although it would have to be on her own time, and the way she wanted, she would be his.

One day.

* * *

**A/N:**** AND, #MARRIED.**

**Seriously.**

**I can't anymore guys.**

**I just want Klaroline to be realllllll! Julieeee, make it real, here our pleas! PLEASE!**

**Also, major feels attack while listening to the Lumineers song 'dead sea'. Want a little snippet? Okay…**

"_**I headed West, I was a man on the move. New York had lied to me, I needed the truth. Oh, I need somebody, needed someone I could trust. I don't gamble, but if I did I would bet on us"**_

**#DEAD**


	9. Ninth

"_Nine Ladies Dancing"_

* * *

"Klaus." Caroline said shortly as she opened the door.

"Caroline." He drawled easily, his hands neatly behind his back.

Caroline pursed her lips.

The world was ending.

She couldn't, for the life of her, think of a snarky comment.

"I brought you a gift." Klaus smiled, revealing his hands and a present wrapped in snowman paper.

Caroline took it into her hands, "Did you run out of sophisticated wrapping paper?" She asked, looking at him.

Klaus grinned, "This gift isn't exactly sophisticated."

Caroline was about to tear it open, when her mother appeared behind her.

"Klaus, hello!" She greeted warmly.

Caroline looked at her suspiciously.

"Good morning Sheriff Forbes." Klaus returned politely.

"Please, I'm off work until Tuesday, call me Liz."

Klaus nodded and Caroline continued to stare at her mother.

"I just wanted to thank you for the breakfast you arranged yesterday; it was very thoughtful of you."

"Mom…" Caroline said lowly, knowing where this was going.

"What do you have planned today, spending time with your siblings?"

Klaus shook his head, "We're spending Christmas separately, New Year's we'll all be together."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Mom…"

"So, since you're not doing anything, do you want to come in?"

"Mom!" Caroline exclaimed, steam nearly blowing out from her ears.

Liz gave Caroline a warning look, which Caroline knew very well.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and then gave Klaus a big fake smile, "Yes, Klaus. Would you like to stay?" She said, enunciating every syllable.

Klaus chuckled, "I'd love to."

As he followed Liz into the house, he made sure to give Caroline a smug smile of victory.

Caroline rolled her eyes and followed the pair in, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Caroline sat with her head propped up at the bar in her kitchen.

Listening to Klaus and her own mom,

Talk about things.

Liz excused herself with a laugh, "I need to finish some Christmas shopping, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Of course, I'd much rather eat here than at home alone." Klaus responded.

"Excellent, I'll be sure to pick something up on my way home."

Caroline smiled as her mother walked past her and then it instantly fell once she was out of sight.

"Did you compel her?" She snapped at Klaus.

Klaus just laughed, "Is it not that I'm charming?"

"No."

And then Caroline laughed, "And now you're staying for dinner?"

Klaus shrugged and stretched his arms out, "All the hate aside, most people love me."

"Sure, sure…whatever you say." Caroline said with a smile.

"You must open your gift now; I'd like to see your reaction."

Caroline eyed him suspiciously, slowing pulling the rectangular box toward her. "What is it?" She asked, turning it over in her hands.

"Open it."

Caroline sighed and began pulling the wrapping paper off the present.

"Just Dance 4!" She exclaimed happily, immediately turning it over and reviewing the songs on the back, "This is supposed to be the best one, I have the second and third and I played this at the mall when it first came out and it's really just so awesome!"

Klaus grinned as she excitedly chattered.

"And I'm seriously so good at the other two, because once you memorize the steps it's basically the easiest game ever…"

"Do you want to play?"

Caroline looked at Klaus suddenly, "Now? With you?" She blinked and cocked her head, "You want to play Just Dance?"

Klaus shrugged, "I have a pretty decent understanding of modern technology, and I have a moderate ability to keep rhythm…so I don't see why not."

Caroline, momentarily stunned, gaped at him.

She regained herself, "I mean, okay, but I'm like _really_ good."

"I can probably keep up."

"It's kind of hard at first if you've never played."

"I don't think it will be as bad as you say."

Caroline shrugged and put her hands in front of her in defeat, "Fine, but just a warning, I'm going to destroy you."

* * *

Liz let herself in through the front door.

"Son of a bitch! How do you keep beating me!" She heard Caroline whine.

Klaus laughed, and tried to find the words to console her.

"Seriously! That's the second time in a row!"

Liz smiled as she glanced into the living room, somehow unnoticed by the vampires.

"Okay, 'Good Feeling', let's go, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Perhaps I'll go easier on you, love."

Liz walked away shaking her head as Caroline playfully shoved Klaus.

"No! I want to win fairly!"

She could still here their playful arguments from the kitchen, although, it was refreshing to simply see Caroline acting like a teenager for once this year.

Maybe Liz had misjudged Klaus after all.

* * *

**A/N:**** I know I have to double update today, yeah yeah yeah…I had to work forever yesterday, so I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I write it.**

**OH, and guess who has to work tomorrow on Christmas Eve? Me. **

**Take pity on me.**


	10. Tenth

_"Ten Lords a Leaping"_

* * *

"Alright, are you ready for the Eve of Christmas Eve extravaganza?" Klaus asked as he easily turned the Mercedes into a small airport in the countryside.

Caroline frowned, "You're not taking me anywhere out of the country, are you? Because, I told my mom-"

"No, no, we'll be back on the ground by nightfall."

Caroline nodded as Klaus parked.

Carefully she got out of the car, trying to put the clues together.

"I'll be right back, feel free to look around."

Caroline didn't say anything as Klaus disappeared into the hangar.

She wandered a few paces beside the hangar and was admiring the jets that took up residence there.

She didn't really know anything about planes, except these were probably expensive.

"Caroline?"

Caroline emerged from the side of the plane, "What?"

"We're all signed in, ready?"

"I mean, I guess….Even though I have no idea what we're doing, but sure, sure Klaus, I'm ready to go."

Klaus smiled at her nervous energy.

He led her inside the hangar where they were greeted by a pilot in a bomber jacket, "Alright, are you two ready to go?"

"Mike, this is Caroline, Caroline, our pilot Mike."

"Nice to meet you." Caroline said, extending her hand for Mike to shake.

"Alright, all formalities aside, let's get you guys in your suits!"

"Suits? What suits? Why do we need suits?" Caroline asked quickly as Klaus placed his hand on the small of her back and led her behind Mike. Mike stopped at a wall with different sizes of wind breaker- looking suits and helmets sat on a bench below.

Suddenly, it all clicked.

"Oh, no." Caroline said quickly, "No, no, no, no!" She put her hands up defensively and began backing up, "Skydiving!? SKYDIVING!? Hell freaking no. Absolutely not. No way."

* * *

Caroline kept her arms locked tight across her chest as the airplane took off.

She tried very hard to not be afraid.

But it was not working.

"Are you ready to fly, love? Feel the wind beneath your wings and cast every worry into the wind?" Klaus asked with a grin.

Caroline said nothing, she simply scowled at him.

He scooted closer to her, "You don't look entirely happy."

Caroline tried to push him away, but as the plane lurched, she thought against it, "I just…I'm afraid of heights, kind of."

Klaus nodded and watched her nervously look out the plane at the ground below.

"Well, I don't know if you remember this, but you're immortal now."

Caroline sighed and bit her lip, "But, what if my parachute doesn't deploy and I fall to the ground and one of my ribs impales my heart? Or if my head pops off because of the elevation or something?"

"Caroline, these parachutes have an automatic activation device, so if you don't pull the parachute, it does it for you."

She exhaled.

"Plus, I've done this before, a few times actually. I'm practically a pro."

Caroline turned to him suddenly, "Wait…I'm jumping out of a plane with you? Like…you'll be….behind me? All the way down?"

Klaus nodded, "Well, unless you'd like to jump alone…"

"No, no…I just…I thought we'd be jumping with other people."

"We're about ready for you guys!" Mike shouted from the front of the plane, "Are you dressed and ready?"

Klaus gave him a thumb's up in order to avoid more shouting.

"Wait, wait." Caroline said as Klaus rose to put his helmet on, "Walk me through this."

"What?"

"What's going to happen, in case you don't know, I'm really freaking out here."

Klaus chuckled, "Alright, well, we'll jump out of the plane together. And then we'll free fall for about a minute, I will deploy the parachute, and we will sail gracefully to the ground."

Caroline was paling by the second.

"Come on, we're already up here, you'll regret it if you don't jump."

Caroline exhaled again and then stood up, snapped her helmet on and stuck on her goggles. "Okay, okay. Let's just do this."

Klaus shouted something to Mike and then hooked both him and Caroline to the parachute harness.

Caroline gripped the straps that were tight around her shoulders; she squeezed them so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"Relax love, it's fun." Klaus whispered into her ear, gently putting his hands on her hips and ushering her to the opened side door of the plane.

"Don't let me die." Caroline said, panic stricken.

"Never."

Gulping in one last deep breath, Caroline took two small steps, her toes hanging off the plane.

"On three."

Caroline nodded as her response.

"One."

"_Just breathe."_

"Two."

"_I can do this."_

"Three."

Caroline didn't even have a second to think as Klaus pushed them out the door.

The fleeting feeling of having no control coursed completely through her.

The wind pushed her body up into Klaus as he floated effortlessly above her.

Caroline released her hands from the straps and allowed the wind to pull them to her sides.

She was really flying.

The parachute deployed with a jolt, and in only a matter of minutes, they cascaded to the ground.

Klaus landed gracefully on the green turf as the parachute trailed behind them.

Caroline, although her legs were wobbly, she landed firmly.

Klaus unclipped her from him, and Caroline took a step on her own and pulled the helmet and goggles off.

She shook her hair out, and turned to face him.

"Well." She said sternly, locking her hand against her hip, "I can't believe you made me do that."

Klaus pulled his helmet off and took off the parachute backpack, "But, it was something you wanted?"

Caroline hid her smile poorly, "It was somewhere on my bucket list, yes."

Klaus smiled, "Good."

He began picking up the parachute.

Caroline watched him gathering everything neatly.

"Hey." She stopped him, biting her lip before continuing, "Why are you doing all this for me? I mean, I know you _fancy _me, and all that. But I haven't been very accepting of your advances…." She admitted.

Klaus shrugged, flashing his pearly whites, "I simply want to make you happy, you deserve to feel pure joy, at least once."

Caroline was speechless.

"Besides," he said surely, picking up the parachute, "As I've said before, you'll sing for me one day little bird." He turned and began walking back to the hangar.

"I don't even know what that means!" Caroline yelled after him, "And I'm terrified of birds!"

* * *

**A/N:**** Happy Christmas Eve Eve everyone!**

**I hope everyone has a safe and fun holiday!**


	11. Eleventh

_"Eleven Pipers Piping"_

* * *

Caroline pulled her sweater tighter towards her body, more so from nerves than cold.

She looked around the symphony hall like a lost child.

The note had said to meet him here, where the big star was light up.

Caroline looked up and saw the giant star, just above the entrance to the stadium seats.

As all the people moved around her to go in, Caroline was suddenly feeling nervous.

Finally, she spotted him, walking patiently behind a huge group of people.

He nodded as he approached her, "Caroline."

She couldn't help but smile, "Klaus."

Klaus nudged her gently to the left.

Caroline looked at him quizzically.

"Mistletoe." He told her, glancing up.

Sure enough, it hung from a valence.

Caroline was almost disappointed, "What, you don't want to kiss me?"

Klaus turned to her quickly, his brow furrowing as he took in every one of her words.

"I think it not the best idea…" He said sullenly, "Considering you're spoken for."

Caroline suddenly felt very guilty. Because she may have, sort of, wanted Klaus to kiss her.

Her cheeks pinched pink.

"_Oh Lord, this is going to be a long night."_

"Shall we take our seats?" He asked, gesturing towards the door.

Caroline nodded as they began to walk, "Are ours in the front?" She asked with an eye-roll.

"Actually for this event you can really sit anywhere. I suggest the middle somewhere, you choose."

Caroline looked at him, "Really?"

Klaus nodded.

She spun around looking at the giant coliseum.

"How about…" She paused taking one more spin, "Let's just go right up here." She declared, grabbing the stair rail and bounding up the steps two at a time.

Klaus followed behind her with a smile.

"Okay, does this middle work for you?"

Klaus nodded as they began sliding by people, finally stopping at two empty seats.

"This is exciting."

Klaus chuckled, "You don't even know what it is, love."

"I know, but really, all your gifts have been amazing. I doubt this will be anything less." She mused softly.

Klaus glanced at her from the safety of his seat.

"Are you, being nice to me?"

Caroline's jaw fell opened as she laughed, "Is that an impossible thought?"

"Well, I did think your feelings were rather clear when it came to me."

Caroline shrugged, feeling ballsy, "Well, maybe you were wrong."

The lights in the coliseum began to flash and then dim.

"Here it goes." Klaus said proudly, hearing the light opening notes.

"Oh my god." Caroline whispered, recognizing it instantly.

The orchestra music began to escalate as a series of lights began flashing along with it; matching up perfectly.

"Trans-Siberian Orchestra…" She said dreamily, "I love them."

Klaus laughed at her enthusiasm.

Caroline moved to the edge of her seat and her eyes darted around the room keeping up with the different lights as the music shifted from the soft piano to the transition of bells and then the loud strings.

"So epic." She said in awe, completely mesmerized by the scene around her.

Klaus' knee casually bumped Caroline's as the music continued, she didn't even flinch away.

Klaus smiled as Caroline bobbed around to the music, lacing her hands together gleefully like a child.

She reached over in all the excitement and took his hand into hers, squeezing it and shaking it around.

"Best Christmas ever!" She exclaimed as the first song ended, her voice was joined by thousands of others, clapping and whistling as the lights faded into the next song.

* * *

**A/N: **** Short and sweet lovelies**

**I'm preparing the end for tomorrow….well, a partial end.**

**We've still got New Year's ;) **


	12. Twelfth

"_Twelve Drummers Drumming"_

* * *

Caroline yawned for the millionth time.

She rested her head back on the seat, adjusting the neck pillow.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" She whined, opening one eye as she glanced at Klaus across the aisle.

"Well, it was either an hour and a half flight; or about a thirteen hour drive..."

Caroline groaned, "Okay, okay." She knelt forward and looked out her window, "But seriously, the sun isn't even up yet."

Klaus opened his mouth to counter her, but Caroline gasped.

"Is that an ocean!? Oh my god! That's an ocean!"

"Welcome to Florida, sweetheart."

* * *

Caroline gleefully walked out of the terminal, lacing her arm around Klaus's.

"_Platonically."_ She reminded herself.

"Now, what're we doing here?" She asked, "Florida's not exactly the most Christmas-y state in December…"

"Well, that, of course, you must simply find out for yourself."

Caroline pouted, "Of course."

* * *

Caroline eagerly looked out the window of the rental car.

Christmas music played through the speakers.

She hummed to herself as Klaus drove easily.

"Hey, I told my mom I'd spend Christmas with her, will we be back by like…four or so?" Caroline asked quickly, remembering her promise to her mom.

Klaus nodded, "That can be arranged, it's hardly eight-thirty."

"Oh god, is it that early?"

Klaus laughed as Caroline groaned and thumped her head against the headrest.

"You're up by this time when you have class." Klaus argued side glancing at her as he drove.

"Yeah, but its Christmas vacation! It's practically illegal to be up this early."

"Well," Klaus began, "I think you'll find this worth the early hours."

"You better hope so, or this," She said, pointing to her fist, "Is going to meet your face."

Klaus laughed, "You'll punch me? Is that a threat?"

"Maybe." Caroline smirked, "We'll just have to see how awesome this gift…" She trailed off as the signs for Disney World came into view.

"Oh my god." She breathed, "Is it the parade? The Christmas parade? Are we going to watch it!?"

Klaus laughed and nodded.

Caroline squealed, "The Disney Christmas parade! My life is complete!"

* * *

Once they entered the park, Klaus had to keep up with Caroline's quick pace.

"We have to make sure we stand somewhere good, I don't want to get stuck behind annoying kids and their crazy parents."

Klaus followed as she brushed past several people.

Finally, she stopped when she got to an area that was roped off that hadn't yet been filled.

"This." She said, "Is perfect. We'll be able to see everything right from the front."

"Caroline!"

Caroline turned quickly, who could possibly know her out her in Florida?

"Mom!" She said happily, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, my flight got in before yours, here look, I bought you some of those Mickey ears you always wanted!"

Caroline went to look at Klaus, but he wasn't there.

Her mom continued chattering as she couldn't help but continue looking for Klaus.

He wouldn't just leave them here.

"_Technically, he didn't." _Caroline thought, feeling the disappointment, "_I said I wanted to spend Christmas with my mom, he's giving me what I want."_

Caroline turned quickly back to the road as music began to play, signaling the start of the parade.

"Isn't this fun!" Liz said happily, "You've always wanted to see this live, and now you can. Merry Christmas Caroline!"

Caroline smiled, "Merry Christmas, mom."

"_Merry Christmas Nik."_ She thought, turning around once more.

* * *

After the excitement from the morning, Caroline and Liz flew back to Mystic Falls together.

Caroline opened presents from her mom and had a present for her mom to open as well.

This Christmas was the one that topped them all.

After all the supernatural events that took place in her life, it was so nice to have such a human moment.

A normal Christmas with her mom.

And yet, it felt like something was missing.

"Oh, Caroline! Look!" Her mom yelled from the kitchen.

Caroline hurried in, and smiled.

"A white Christmas!"

Caroline smiled, "Before the snow sticks, I need to run a quick errand. I'll be right back."

* * *

Caroline pulled up to the Mikaelson manor as the snow just started to stack up on the grass.

She turned her car off and exhaled, not really knowing what to expect.

Bravely, she pulled her scarf tight and buttoned her jacket.

"_If there's nothing in the first place, you can't lose anything."_ She assured herself.

The snow crunched beneath her feet as the wind blew her hair into a disarray.

She watched the ground with every step trying to conjure up the words.

Caroline stopped.

"_What words?"_ She thought, "_What am I even going to say?"_

She looked up the front steps to the house.

"_What am I even doing here?"_ She shook her head and turned around.

"Caroline?"

She paused and turned slowly, greeted by Klaus coming down the steps.

"What're you doing here?"

Caroline frowned and bit her bottom lip, "I…I…" She shook her head, "I don't know."

Klaus stepped towards her.

"I thought I knew what I was going to say, but really, I….don't." She smiled apologetically, "But, thank you. Seriously, this was the best Christmas I've ever had."

Klaus nodded, "Then I am happy."

Caroline scowled, "What?"

Klaus shrugged, "That's all I got out of this, your happiness. I told you, I only want you to experience joy, Caroline. You deserve it."

"But I-"

"Caroline." Klaus took another step towards her, placing his hand against her arm, "Of course I want you to choose me."

Caroline was stunned at his bluntness.

"However, I understand that now is not our time. We'll have our time, and when we do," Klaus pushed a strand of hair out of Caroline's face, she closed her eyes and felt his touch, "It will last forever."

Caroline opened her eyes and Klaus was gone.

Leaving her with a lot to think about.

* * *

Caroline sat in her room, at her vanity; she twisted the ring from day five around her finger.

"_What's wrong with giving him a chance?"_ She couldn't help herself think.

She rotated the ring three times.

Caroline couldn't remember the last time she'd been so happy.

And it was all at Klaus' expense.

He did this for her.

To make this Christmas great.

Caroline shook her head while she took the ring off. She exuded a sigh and laid her head against her desk.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.

Her head lifted instantly.

She rushed to the door and opened it.

All that awaited her was a simple letter.

"_The Mikaelson's would like to invite you to their New Year's Eve Celebration"_

Caroline flipped it over, and on the back, in pen it read:

"_This ticket admits one only, a date is simply prohibited."_

Caroline laughed out loud.

"_Meet me at midnight, your choice,_

_Nik"_

Caroline felt a shiver run up her spine.

A choice was needed to be made.

But the best choice, wasn't going to be the easiest.

* * *

**A/N: ****A little cliffy **** Sorry, not sorry.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! This story was so much fun to write! Even though I probably bitched about having to update every day, every day...It was definitely worth it. You all made my entire month of December! I love you guys. Seriously. 100 reviews, 53 favorites, 121 follows!? Like, what even!? Like, I said, I LOVE YOU GUYS! LOVE LOVE FREAKING LOVE!**

**See you on New Year's, bitches ;)**


End file.
